Nashi Meets Levin
by SethStriker
Summary: What happens when Nashi Dragneel and Levin Glory meet at Hargeon during the Fish Festival? Then there's the parents of course. Natsu & Lucy Dragneel reunite with Haru & Elie Glory in the same place? One things for sure, the day where they all meet will be interesting! I do not own Hiro Mashima's two anime works! First ever Crossover fanfic! Hoe you enjoy!


**_Fairy Tail - Nashi is the so-called daughter of Natsu and Lucy. _**

**_Rave Master - Levin is the son of Haru and Elie. _**

**_What happens when Nashi meets Levin during a mission in Hargeon? And what happens when Natsu, Lucy, Haru, and Elie meet again since their encounter at Ruby's Casino?_**

NORMAL P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy are at the guild helping their seven year-old daughter, Nashi who had pink hair and brown eyes, pick a job for her to go on her own for the first time. Nashi was very excited that her parents are letting her do a solo mission.

"Mama! How about this one?" Nashi handed the poster to her mother. Natsu and Lucy were looking at the poster.

It Read:

Wanted – Catch the infamous Angel Tuna for the Fish Festival.

Reward: 300,000 Jewels

"Eh. Hargeon?" Lucy said questionably, but in a way dreamy way.

"Is something wrong mama?" Nashi asked.

"Hahaha! You're mother is okay Nashi. She's just remembering how we met for the first time in Hargeon." Natsu said while bringing his wife closer to him.

"Yeah. The day we met, is when my life changed forever."

"Looking for Igneel was how all of us first met right?" Happy said, landing on Nashi's head.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled.

"So can I take this job then?" Nashi asked.

"Of course. But your mother and I will be going to."

"What?! You said that I can do a solo mission!" Nashi pouted.

"Yes I said that. What I mean is that while you're doing this job, your mom and I will go around the town." Natsu said while messing his daughters hair.

"Oh okay."

"Then it's settled. Mira! We're going to take this job!" Natsu yelled out.

"Ok!" Mira said waving. The Dragneel family left the guild and headed off to their house to get ready for their trip.

"Mama?"

"Yes Nashi?"

"When you first met daddy, was it love at first sight?" Nashi asked curiously. Lucy's face was now red and steam was coming out of her ears.

"L-l-l-l-love a-a-a-at f-f-first s-s-sight?" Nashi's question left her stuttering. At the time, Lucy was still having trouble understanding things like, boyfriends, dates, and anything related to romance. It was embarrassing for Lucy to give an answer to her daughter.

"Yeah! Lucy loves Natsuuuu!" Happy said while rolling his tongue.

"HAPPY!" Lucy exclaimed. She started chasing him around. Natsu and Nashi could only laugh.

"Come on Lucy! Happy's right you know." Lucy caught Happy and then walked towards her husband.

"Well it's true that I do love you, but still, back then we just started out as friends."

"But when you told Mira about how Bora used the love charm on you, you found out that the only way it can be broken was that the soul mate has to be present." This made Lucy blush harder.

"Well yeah but…" Lucy turned around so that the three couldn't see her face. Natsu laughed and brought her closer to him and kissed her. Naturally Lucy returned the kiss.

"Ew! Mama! Daddy! Get a room!" Nashi exclaimed while covering her eyes. The parents broke the kiss and laughed their daughter.

"Oh don't be like that! Someday you'll meet you're special someone to!" Lucy said while picking Nashi off from the ground.

"All right! It's time to go! We need to catch the train to Hargeon."

"Okay!" Lucy and Nashi said in unison.

"Aye!"

-On the train-

Natsu and Nashi were suffering from motion sickness while Lucy tried her best to soothe their pain, even if it only helped a little.

"I wish you two would get over your motion sickness." Lucy complained.

"Aye!" Happy added. That's when the train stop and the two pink haired dragon slayers recovered and ran out of the train, with Lucy and Happy following closely.

* * *

><p>At the center of Hargeon<p>

"Mama! Daddy! I'm going to the port to catch that fish!" Nashi said waving to her parents.

"Okay! You be careful now!" Lucy yelled out.

"Happy! Make sure that Nashi doesn't get into trouble!" Natsu yelled out.

"Aye!" With that Nashi and Happy headed towards the port while Natsu and Lucy went off on their date.

"Do you think she will be okay on her own?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry! Happy is with her! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu asked, making Lucy sweatdrop.

'A lot of things can go wrong..." Lucy thought.

* * *

><p>Hargeon Port<p>

Nashi and Happy made to the port where the poster said that she would meet the man that need a mage to catch the Angel Fish, but stopped when Nashi noticed a boy crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nashi said while taking out a handkerchief and wiping his tears away.

"Yeah I'm okay. (Sniffle) I'm just looking for my parents."

"You're lost?"

"Yes. I can't find my mom or dad anywhere." Nashi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Then how about I help you find your parents then?" Nashi asked.

"You mean it?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. But first I need to catch this Angel Fish for the Fish Festival." Nashi showed him the poster.

"I can help you! My dad taught me how to fish!"

"Really?"

"Really!" The two laughed.

"So what's you're name?" Nashi asked.

"My name is Levin. Levin Glory. What about you? What's your name?" Levin asked.

"Well my name is Nashi! Nashi Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's a guild for mages. You've never heard of it?" Happy asked.

"My parents and I are from an island so I don't think anybody from Garage Island has heard of Fairy Tail."

"That's ok! First we catch that fish, then we help you look for your parents!"

"Ok!"

"Aye!"

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, I'm trying to come up with ideas for my other incomplete fanfics. But I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! The idea for this fanfic came to me after rereading the last chapter of Rave Master with the epilouge where Haru and Elie have a son, as well as reading the interview where Hiro Mashima revealed the name of Natsu and Lucy's future daughter Nashi. Be expecting the next chapter to be longer and better than this first one!**


End file.
